


Happy Birthday Bucky!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Bucky Barnes's Birthday!, Bucky is 99 today, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky likes cake and wearing the Birthday Crown.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Bucky!




End file.
